Silk
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: "Eiri, what the hell are you wearing?" Mika asked her brother, holding back her laughter. He groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose before mumbling 'Shuichi...'-The pink haired singer had always had a nack for leaving him small sentimental gifts...


Here's the 2nd one-shot originally posted together.

Not many of you chose to read ch2 of my one shot series, so for many of you, this is new!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki could honestly say, that for being one of the world's biggest idiots, Shuichi could give him the most amusing and thoughtful things as gifts (though he'd never tell him) , even without it being a holiday. At times, Shuichi would leave for work, and he'd stay in bed a while longer, fighting the rising sun and the knowledge that he'd have to go see his shrink, or start an another novel project that would result in quite a few all nighters. Shuichi would simply leave his spur of the moment gifts in an area where he was likely to be visiting at some point during the day.

On previous occasions, he'd walked into the office to find a carton of cigarette laid upon his chair, a freshly made (not by him thankfully) strawberry shortcake in the fridge, a new pair of house slippers at the door, and even a bag of french vanilla coffee at the coffee maker.

It was times like these that he really appreciated Shuichi's effort to keep him happy despite his depressed nature.

However, today was one of those days of gift receiving, and although all past gifts were rather practical, Shuichi had REALLY gone out on a limb with his current presentation...

Shuichi had left early in the morning, and would not be returning until the following week. A small string of concerts out of town. He'd left shortly after Shuichi to have his prescriptions refilled. He'd been up all night typing, and hadn't had the slightest bit of sleep yet. It could wait until later.

He'd stopped at the store and picked up another carton of cigarettes, another bottle of cream for his coffee, and a loaf of bread. He had chicken salad waiting for him in the fridge courtesy of Shuichi's friend with the long hair (Nakano was it?) He'd snagged a bite of it months ago, and when Shuichi had returned home, they'd finished it for dinner. Evidently, Shuichi had told the guy how much he'd liked it, and he now made personal deliveries of it to him whenever it was made. Evidently Nakano sympathized with him on Shuichi's cooking abilities and felt it necessary to give him a break from cooking every few weeks, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

Upon returning home, he'd made himself a few sandwiches and a large cup of coffee, and he'd returned to his laptop to type the day away.

2pm had been a breaking point for Yuki, and he became overwhelmed by his tiredness. Deciding he could write no more when he kept nodding off, he'd decided to climb into bed and sleep a bit to get his mind fresh again.

Only...

Laying on his pillow, was a black silk pajama set...

He blinked, and poked at it. Another one of Shuichi's odd gifts no doubt...

He shrugged, and stripped off the clothes he'd been wearing far more than 24 hours. He slipped into the pants, and stretched before reaching for the top.

In his tired state, he nearly missed the detailing on the breast pocket. NEARLY missed it...

He turned the top around in his hand and stared.

Shuichi was pushing it...he really was...

Couldn't he have had something normal put on it, such as YUKI, or EIRI, or something else along those lines? But no, of course not. This was Shuichi, and his gifts had to be more personal than proper...

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and he fought off a small smile.

On the pocket sat a yellow cat, laying on his back, on top of a laptop.

Only Shuichi...he'd never let the Mr. Meow situation go, ever...

So what if he was a cat person?

He yawned, and slipped the shirt on, only buttoning it half way, and then he collapsed onto the bed, where he slept away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was hours later that Mika arrived. She'd proceeded to pound relentlessly at his front door, but he did not get up. He was too tired, and not in the mood. He pressed his face deeper into his pillow, praying that she'd go away.

However, it WAS Mika, and she'd never have been the type to go away just because a door was shut. Yuki cursed to himself as he heard the doormat lift up and smack back down. She'd found Shuichi's key...

He groaned...she'd be screaming at him to wake up shortly...no more sleep for him...pity, he was comfortable too...

Sure enough, she slid through the door, and found herself in his room moments later.

She snorted in disbelief and glanced at the clock.

"Since when do you sleep til five in the afternoon? Get off your lazy ass." She crossed her arms as he made no move to get up. " Face it Eiri, I know you're awake. You're actually nice while sleeping, and you cussed prior to me reaching your bedroom door." she smirked.

"Damn..." he grumbled, and turned his face towards her. "Can't you just take a hint then?" he groaned, trying to pull the blankets up over his head.

She stopped him of course, and flung the sheets across the room, leaving Yuki curled in a ball with only the pillows. She seated herself at the foot of the bed and sighed.

"Just because Shindou's gone, doesn't mean you should mope around and sleep in."

He grunted.

"I was up all night, only went to bed a few hours ago. I was NOT moping..." he grumbled, sitting up while clutching the large pillow to his chest.

Mika resisted the urge to smile at this action.

His hair was everywhere, and indeed, he did have the remnants of some dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"You shouldn't be up all night. Can't you write during the day, and save yourself the hassle?" Her voice had lost it's commanding tone, and had taken ion it's typical 'worried sister' tone he was not so fond of.

He'd take angry screaming Mika over the worried Mika any day...

"I write when I feel like I can write. I'm not going to sit at that screen all day willing my brain to come up with something good. Nor am I going to stop typing in a burst of inspiration because the general population believes I should be in bed by midnight..." he sighed and began to grope the bedside table for a pack of cigarettes and his lighter.

He let out a frustrated groan as he realize that he'd left them in the other room.

"Serves you right!" Mika huffed. "You shouldn't be smoking those either, they'll kill you someday."

At this, Yuki chuckled.

"That's calling the kettle black, you hypocrite..." He slung his legs over the side of the bed, still clutching the pillow. " the only reason you quit, was not because of YOUR personal health, but because you have a blonde bun in your oven."

Mika pouted.

"You just have to keep throwing my pregnancy back in my face, don't you?" She groaned. " And EXCUSE me for worrying about YOUR health... I may smoke, but I don't have countless other problems wrong with me adding to the danger. You do." she paused. "And what makes you think the baby will be blonde? There's a hell of a lot more Japanese blood going on than anything else!" She blushed.

He raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself.

"I'm blonde. We're SUPPOSEDLY completely Japanese. And unless of course Mother got a little frisky with some tourist when she decided to pop me out, we carry the blonde gene in there somewhere. Then add Seguchi to the mix, and you're likely to have a little blonde Hellion rampaging though your big luxurious house." he snorted.

Mika gasped.

"How dare you accuse mother of being unfaithful to father! She would never! Just because YOU came out a little different means nothing. All three of us look so similar, with very slightly different features..." Mika could have sworn she heard the mention of 'tits' come from her brother, but she ignored it. " anyway... there's no way...don't even think it..."

Yuki tossed the pillow aside and stood, stretching beside the bed.

"Yeah well, in case you haven't noticed, this family is notorious for having too much of a sex drive...wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.. Even if it evidently skipped you. Wouldn't guess that with the way you dress though..." he smirked as Mika nearly turned purple in the face.

"Eiri, shut- ...what the hell are you wearing?" Suddenly, all traces of anger left the woman's face as she burst out laughing, pointing to her brother's chest.

He groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose before mumbling 'Shuichi...', and stomping out of the room to get his cigarettes.

Mika was only slightly calmed down by the time he returned and threw himself on the mattress.

"Explain your choice of garment, oh brother dearest..." she snickered, and watched him light a cigarette in longing.

He sighed, and motioned to his chest.

"Isn't it self explanatory? Shuichi, of course..." He grumbled, taking a long drag.

Mika raised her eyebrows.

"And?" She leaned forward, getting a better look at the embroidery, "Why a cat? Thought he had a thing with dog costumes..."

Yuki sighed... Mika had ALWAYS hated cats...didn't like their fur. He wasn't sure if she was allergic, or just hated the stuff on her clothes, but she had never liked the fuzzy creatures.

"Perhaps I remind him of a cat..." His eyes narrowed.

Mika need not know of his odd quirks.

He could tell Mika didn't believe him in the slightest, but she let it go.

"Why are you here anyway?"He asked.

She smiled.

"Well...Tohma HAPPENED to mention to our dearest father that you were to be all alone for a whole week. He seems to think that if I ask you nicely you'll come out to Kyoto with me and perhaps do a service or two while spending some good quality time with your old man. I figured I'd humor him and come see you before leaving." She laughed.

"Not a chance in hell..." he sighed.

Would that man NEVER give up.

"Well," Mika began once more "I should be going..." She smiled at him, tossing him back his bed sheets.

Yuki eyed her wearily at this kinda gesture of hers.

"He'll be crushed that you're not going of course, but he should expect it by now.." she walked back to the bedroom door, then paused, turning back to face him. "Tohma will be happy though, he'll be absolutely thrilled. He'll probably take a good part of the week off of work just to spend time with you." She giggled.

Yuki looked appalled as he gapped at her.

"I should tell him about your cute new pajamas too... he'll want to see them. You know how he squeals at the slightest mention of those damned critters... and you look soooo cute Eiri!" She cackled.

He paled, and she moved to step back through the bedroom door.

"Hey! Wait a second, come one, stop!" He yelped, stumbling across the room towards the dresser. "Give me a few minutes to pack, I'll go! Honest!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nothing more motivating then threats of a fanboying Tohma eh?

Ah... simple amusements..


End file.
